fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Intan Satriaputri
is one of the main characters in Diverse Connections Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is . Appearance Intan is quite tall for her age, and is sometimes mistaken for a high-school student. She's a bit chubby, but is still quite healthy. Intan has somewhat messy black hair that stops right below her ears and brown eyes. She is near-sighted and always wears black, square glasses. Personality Intan keeps up a calm and cold facade around her classmates, making them believe that she's the most mature out of them all, even though she secretly still wants to be a child. Problem is, she doesn't think that she can act childish and be the best of her class at the same time, so she assumes the role of the ice cold loner to drive away everyone who tries to be friends with her, as experience told her that friends will only drag her down, no matter how helpful they seem to be. She's also stubborn; even small arguments will be dragged on and on until victory is in her hands. One of the hobbies she hides from most is her love of shounen anime - the cheesy lines, cool fight scenes and humor always brings a smile to her face. This is one of the things that made her enthusiastic about being a Pretty Cure - she can fight just like her heroes! She has a collection of stuffed animals back at home, and brings her favorite, Snow the teddy bear, to Hamaki--Rose Academy, holding it tightly in her sleep. Intan tends to hum when working on her homework - it apparently makes her focused. Intan often uses polite language, and she always calls anyone, including the other Cures at first, with their surname. She uses the pronoun watashi, most of the times, but she often slips to atashi ''when with people who are very close to her. History Early Life Intan was born in Medan, Indonesia, and was raised there since childhood. She already learned how to read at the age of three and memorized multiplications from one to ten at five years old. Back then, she was a bit more closer to her father, preferring to play soccer and even watch soccer at late night with him and her brother than study with her mother - partially because most of the things she taught her was too simple. There's one thing that unifies the whole family, however; watching their favorite shounen animes in the morning. By elementary school, Intan grew distant from her father due to his new job that forces him to constantly travel between cities. After passing her first exam with the highest scores, she felt happy and satisfied, even without the reward her mother gave her. Years came and went, and she still maintained her rank, though friendless, until fifth grade, when a student who excels in science - her least favorite subject - named Mutia transferred to her class. At first, Intan only got close to her for her own purposes, but she found that the two have a lot of things in common, and quickly became inseparable best friends. However, with every activity she does with Mutia, her grades went lower and lower, until finally, she gets fifth place at the final exam that year. Mutia moved to yet another school, but still tried to keep in touch. Of course, every phone call and text from her is ignored by Intan, who went back to square one - the loner top of the class. Right after graduation, she and her family moved to Hamaki due to her father's job, and at Hamaki--Rose Academy, she doesn't expect to do anything different, even if she's against students from all over the world this time around. No, no matter how many classmates and upperclassman share similarities with her, she does not intend to make the same mistake again. Becoming Cure Sinfonia It has been a long week full of competence exams, and Intan decided to give her mind a break by watching the continuation movie of one of her favorite animes that was still playing in theaters that day. After much squealing at the battles and laughing at the crazy antics the character got into, the movie ended, leaving her on a satisfied note. Just as she was about to return to the Academy, she heard a few classmates, waiting to watch a different movie while talking about how childish the one she saw was. Annoyed (and a bit scared), she ran outside, only to find a red compass. Intan picked it up, but a strange man appeared and claimed it was his. She almost gave it to her, but suddenly, a girl in a weird costume kicked the man away and told her to keep it safe. The man summoned a monster and the girl, along with two others, fought against it. Intan did not run; however, she hid and watched the battle closely. She was amazed of the quick moves and punches that looked more like something from a shounen anime, and curiously noted that these girls would be more fitting in a shoujo. She quickly noticed something else; the girls all have compasses with them, similar to the one she picked up...And at that instant she spat out odd words without meaning to, becoming Cure Sinfonia. Cure Sinfonia '''Never stopping, the melody of growth! Cure Sinfonia!' いつもとまらない, 化育のメロディ! キュアシンフォニア! Itsumo tomaranai, kaiku no merodi! Kyua Shinfonia! Weapons Symphonic Baton '(シンフォニック バトン ''Shinfonikku Baton) is Cure Sinfonia's main weapon in battle. It takes an appearance of a silver conductor's baton with a gold heart ornament on it. Attacks 'Sinfonia Allegro '(シンフォニア アレグロ Shinfonia Areguro) is Cure Sinfonia's first finisher. First, she raises her right hand, commanding the melody of growth to echo to the sky. Her palm glows a red light, and she claps her hands. The light surrounds her, taking the shape of an orb. Calling out the name of the attack, she charges towards the enemy, flying through it and purifying it. 'Sinfonia Allegro Resonance '(シンフォニア アレグロレゾナンス Shinfonia Areguro Rezonansu) is the upgraded version of Sinfonia Allegro, using the Symphonic Baton. Sinfonia taps the baton on her palm three times, and then commands the melody of growth to echo to the sky. Drawing a circle around herself, she is surrounded by a large, red orb, and charges towards the enemy, though missing on purpose. She then turns around and points the baton at the enemy, unleashing a wave of red light that purifies it. Combo Attacks '''Prestissimo Pandemic (プレスティッシモパンデミック Puresutisshimopandemikku) - Cure Sinfonia's special combination attack with Cure Chaos. During this attack, Cure Sinfonia creates a series of red lines resembling blank sheet music, and Cure Chaos creates a series of energy threads. Sinfonia's lines turn into 4 red orbs encircling her, and Chaos wraps her threads around both of them. Using the energy threads, Cure Chaos pulls both of them towards the enemy at immense speed, allowing both Cures to slice through the enemy multiple times. Both Cures then point their weapons at the defeated enemy to finish the purification Legato Scale ' - Cure Sinfonia's special combination attack with Cure Artistry. Sinfonia forms three bold red ellipsoids somewhat far from the ground, spaced apart like three steps on a staircase. Then, Cure Artistry jumps up each step, performing a backflip in the air and finally striking the target with her Woodwind Staff. The first step will resonate Middle C, the second D and so on, ending with notes G and B. They harmonize. Power Ups Character Songs Relationships '''Adi Satriaputra ' Intan's ten-year-old brother Adi is quite bright like she is, but somehow, he's unpredictable, at times being number one and at times falling to the near bottom. She's a bit worried about this, but apparently, Adi couldn't care less. That aside, they still get along, and while Adi prefers mecha anime now (a genre Intan never really got into), she doesn't mind much and their tastes are still similar enough that they can occasionally watch movies together. '''Catherine Del Intan acted indifferent around Catherine at first, but the mangas Catherine wrote, mostly the action-packed ones, often piques her interest. Though she tries hard not to show this, whenever Catherine asks her about ideas, she's quite excited and tries to give the best ideas she can. Kimura Miyu Intan looks up to Miyu, having heard of the latter's streak of high marks. Despite Miyu being two grades higher, Intan tries to push herself to be as good as her, if not better; the subjects she studies are easier, after all, so if she has trouble while Miyu doesn't, she's pathetic. Other than that, they don't talk often, though Intan would love to hear her cover some tracks from Suprera Tournament ''with her flute-- someday, maybe. 'Fortuna Bunker' 'Ayanat Mergen' 'Edith Truman' 'Roxanne Weiß' 'Alexis Bower' Intan somewhat admires Alexis for not being afraid to be seen acting like a child, and is grateful that Alexis admires her mature attitude. They're also the same age, so they get along great, though Intan often wonders just how many friends (or fans, rather) this girl has and how Alexis could even remember all of their names. Etymology '''Intan '- An Indonesian word meaning "diamond." 'Satriaputri '- A patronymic surname meaning "daughter of Satria". Satria, her father's name, means "knight," alluding to her alter ego as a warrior. 'Sinfonia '- Italian for "symphony." Trivia * Intan's name comes from Curewolfy11's nickname, given from her grandmother. * Intan's birthday (Sptember 13) is the birthday of one of Curewolfy11's friends. Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Female Category:Red Cures